Zhu Zhu Babies
This article is about the line of toys. For the video game, see Zhu Zhu Babies (video game). Zhu Zhu Babies is a line of small, non-electronic hamster toys from Cepia LLC. The first Zhu Zhu Babies were released in 2009, and originally the toys did not have their own line and just sported the regular Zhu Zhu Pets logo on their packaging. However, the Zhu Zhu Babies got their own line of toys in 2011, when the second generation was released. Information Design and appearance Unlike the regular Zhu Zhu electronic toys, Z hu Zhu Babies are not plush or electronic, and are made out of plastic, with a light coating of fuzz. They have a small metal ball on their underside, which allows them to rock and roll on hard surfaces. All of the first Zhu Zhu Babies appear standing on their four paws, much like a traditional Zhu Zhu Pet, while the newer, second generation ones appear in two poses; either standing up, or in a crawling pose, resembling more the cartoon artwork of the Zhu Zhus. All the Babies wear a diaper (color varies), where their birthmark is located, rather than on their back as a regular Zhu Zhu has. Zhu Zhu Babies also always come with 3 smaller plastic accessories, such as soap, or a stuffed animal, or a brush. The only exceptions are Baxter and Freckles, who come with the Zhu Zhu Pets and Zhu Zhu Puppies video games for DS, respectively. The second generation babies also come with blankets, and sometimes hats and strollers. Most recently, babies have been released that are different animals and not hamsters. Some of these include Riley, Sox, and Razzmatazz. Add-ons Main article: List of add-ons When the first babies released, there was only one baby add-on available, which was the Baby Stroller, although the Ham-Cycle and Pizzeria both have sidecars that can accomodate a first generation baby. In 2011, though, several more add-ons were released, with rooms including the Tiny Tot Gym, the Patty Cake Preschool, and the Newborn Nursery, and vehicles such as the Ladybug Stroller and the Bluebird Buggy. Other add-ons include the Peek-a-Boo Nest and the Tree Swing, both powered with Power Pods, which power the add-on when the hamster is inside and the hamster's motor is running. These newer add-ons are more complex as adult Zhu Zhu Pets can power them with their motors. List of babies First series (All Hamsters) *Baby Cakes *Baxter *Butter Cheeks *Muffin *Peanut *Pumpkin *Snickle Fritz Second series *Baako (Zebra) *Babboose (Hamster) *Bandit (Bird) *Binkie (Octopus) *Brady (Dog) *Cruz (Horse) *Falafel *Forest *Freckles *Friday *Godfrey *Gravy *Greenbean *Gulliver *Half Pint *Heidi *Hervey *Hutch *Indigo *Izzy *Joey *Kosmo *Lenny *Levi *Little Bit *Lottie *Luna *Marmie *Marshmallow *Meatloaf *Mirabelle *Nanners *Perri *Prince *Pumpernickel *Raisin *Razzmatazz *Riley *Rumer *Rye *Savannah *Savvy *Scout *Sherbert *Shiloh *Snuggems *Sox *Star *Strudel *Sukki *Tabatha *Tampow *Tater Tot *Thursday *Tiddlypop *Toodles *Wednesday *Wharton *Wolfgang *Wyatt *Zuri Videos Video:ZhuZhu Babies Commercial 1 Video:ZhuZhu Babies Commercial 2 Video:ZhuZhu Babies Commercial 4 (Outfits) Video:ZhuZhu Babies Commercial 3 Video:Zhuniverse Babies Commercial August 2011 Category:Zhu Zhu toy lines Category:Zhu Zhu Babies Category:Episodes